<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just below the surface by rynsngyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746776">just below the surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl'>rynsngyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Falling In Love, Gore, M/M, Sirens, be warned this is bloody, but its okay!!!, fairy tale, fairy tale gone wrong???, mermaid hangyul, mythical, past ryeonseung, prince seungyoun, rated e for eating, turns dark, yes someone gets eaten oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s a prince, who sails in his ship just above the surface, a tall man who has dazzling, striking features and an even more handsome face.</p><p>hangyul promises to himself that even if he and his prince live in two different worlds, he'll always admire from afar, from where he is, just below the surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just below the surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s common knowledge in the cho kingdom that the sea is no merciful being: though the giver of life and prosperity for their people because of trade, travel, and sustenance, the oceans are known to sweep away cities with angry waves, and claim the lives of heroes and villains alike. </p><p> </p><p>but as a man of royal blood, seungyoun’s come to love the ocean, with a childhood full of seafaring and rushing, exploring an adventuring to new lands and new cultures, all connected by the vast ocean that seems to separate them, but actually connects them.</p><p> </p><p>of course, at the prime age of twenty three, he’s learned all the ins and outs of setting sail on the seas, knowing all the spots where men never return from, who either fall victim to their own inexperience with the tumultuous currents and crashing waves, or worse, are lured in and torn to shreds by sirens that wait upon the rocks to seduce men to their untimely endings.</p><p> </p><p>there’s an isle of rocky shores, just beyond the the point where the shallow and calm waters that surround their harbors turn into the treacherous seas, where sirens litter the rocks. for foreigners and enemies that try to reach the cho kingdom, the isle is a one way ticket to death, as those who’ve never been in the waters or know of it’s tales almost never escape.</p><p> </p><p>and yet there’s something that calls the prince to the seas, perhaps a thirst for adventure, to experience fables and sailor’s tales for himself, and maybe, a little inkling in the back of his mind about finding love on the seas.</p><p> </p><p>and his love is the ocean, large sweeping waves that crash into the side of his ship, the undulating sway of the deck as they move in time with mother nature, completely at her mercy. his love is glittering waters that hold and endless trove of mysteries, of the beautiful danger that he’s come to love and admire.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“haven’t you ever been curious about what’s above, brother?” dohyon asks, though only a mere child, the boy still holds a thirst for knowledge that their people have only seen in the old scholars.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul laughs, gesturing for his brother to swim along with him as he takes them to his room, for privacy. “of course i’ve wondered about the world above us,” he says, once dohyon closes the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“then why is it forbidden for us to even come close to the surface?” </p><p> </p><p>their people have long passed down stories of the horrors that life just above the surface, tales of <em> humans </em>, who deplete the seas of fish, pollute the waters and sail terrifying contraptions that blaze through the water like butter.</p><p> </p><p>they speak of the way the water turns the crimson red of blood and organs whenever one of the ships come near, warning that those who get caught by the ones who live on land get skinned and gutted, or worse, get studied like a specimen, experimented on until their hearts cease to beat once more. </p><p> </p><p>“because humans are evil,” hangyul replies, obviously sarcastic. “and you know how mother and father are,” he adds on. “they just want you safe and secure, and that means no traveling to the surface for little princes like you.”</p><p> </p><p>but maybe, hangyul’s been giving dohyon less credit than he deserves.</p><p> </p><p>“i know you’ve been to the surface.” his brother whispers, though it’s not an accusation filled with hate, more one that just signals the need to know <em> more </em>.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul whips around, quite shocked, obvious in the way he looks at his brother. “and how do you know that, dohyon?”</p><p> </p><p>“you look up there, sometimes, lost in thought, as if you long for something far away, <em> something you can’t have </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>hangyul looks away, guilty. “i guess you notice far more about me than others.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s hard not to see the difference, honestly.” dohyon thinks of the way hangyul returns from hunting trips that take a little <em> too </em> long, thinks of the way hangyul’s skin and scales seem just a <em> little </em>more dry sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>and long with the sorrowful longing that dohyon occasionally catches a glimpse of in hangyul’s eyes, he also notices a new light, a new muse that makes his older brother smile to himself like nobody else can, as if he has his own little secret that only he possesses the knowledge of.</p><p> </p><p>“are you going to tell our parents?” hangyul asks, meek.</p><p> </p><p>dohyon swims closer to his brother, resolute as he reaches out to grab hangyul’s hands, hoping to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>“never.” he admits, “i just hope that you’d tell me everything, because i’ve never had the chance to ever stray too far away from the palace.” he looks into hangyul’s eyes, expectant. “i want to learn more, to live through your experiences.”</p><p> </p><p>“so hyung,” he whispers, “tell me your story.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>the first time hangyul breaks the surface is cathartic.</p><p> </p><p>he finds a little bed of rocks that’s seemingly far enough from the influences of man, and just small enough for him to hide behind, lest a ship may come by. </p><p> </p><p>breathing is <em> different </em>, because in the water, he’s never thought twice about his breath. and yet above, he has to consciously think to inhale, to exhale all air and no water, something odd about how empty his lungs feel as he gets used to the air.</p><p> </p><p>the low oxygen hits him like a brick wall, forcing him to grab on to the rocks to steady himself as each and every breath almost knocks into him like a violent wave. and yet there’s something so amazing about the dizzying feeling of getting used to the composition of air and not dissolved oxygen as in the sea. </p><p> </p><p>sound is amplified, and he doesn’t realize just how much water does to muffle sounds, until a wave hits him, and his ears almost ring with the roaring fervor of the water around him, fearsome, terrifying, and yet so majestic. </p><p> </p><p>the unknown has always been his call, the thrill of uncertainty and adrenaline rippling through his blood the reason why he fears nothing, and desires to explore. </p><p> </p><p>it’s nighttime, unlike the dark depths of the seas that seem to consume everything it touches as the water turns from a deep, dark blue to an unnerving abyss of black and unknown.</p><p> </p><p>on the surface, the sky is dark, yes, but illuminated by a beautiful array of stars that reminds hangyul of scintillating pearls, that make the expanse above twinkle, and hangyul’s eyes turn into glassy pools of wonder, unable to look away from the sky; another world above the one he’s just entered.</p><p> </p><p><em> breathtaking‒ </em>is all he can think as he looks around the world, lets the moment sink into his skin. the waves that crash into his back and against the rocks is ignored, because he’s always been one with the water, and the tops of tumultuous waves look so majestic against the rocks that jut from the bottom of the ocean, terrifying yet beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>it’s addicting, the feeling of his senses being plunged into overdrive: the wind against his skin and the fine ocean mist against his face, the roaring of waves in his delicate ears, the acrid burn</p><p>of thin air through his nostrils, and the sight of the unreachable stars that pepper the sky above him.</p><p> </p><p>when he hesitantly takes his leave, dips his head below the surface to head towards the depths, towards the familiar waters of his home, the world he knows most intimately seems bland, a muted version of the dazzling sights and sensation that he felt just moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>he promises to himself that it won’t be the last time that he visits the world just above the surface. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“have you ever thought about what lies below the surface, your highness?” it’s his right hand man, his childhood friend and first love, seungwoo’s voice. a light and wonder-filled voice that only matches the stunning scene of the sunset before them.</p><p> </p><p>“of course i have,” the prince laughs, looking upon the dolphins that burst from the waters and into the air, brilliant creatures and never fail to catch seungyoun’s eye. “the seas are endlessly wide, far, and below? i can only imagine a hidden, amazing world that hides from our eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’ve always been an adventurer at heart,” seungwoo laughs, thinking of their youth, when they were just two boys who hoped to stand atop the world, living on dreams that were built on stories of their fathers at sea, and the feats of heroes that the bards would sing over over dinner.</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun laughs along, because he too, remembers the way they would beg their parents for the change to sail beyond the harbors, from clear and sparkling blue to the dark, crashing waves that separates children from men.</p><p> </p><p>the high seas are his calling, a place where he once thought that he could live freely with seungwoo by his side, a hidden little oasis atop a ship, away from the world and only meant for them.</p><p> </p><p>“do you remember when we first kissed?” seungyoun says, the ocean seeming just a little nostalgic as day turns to night, and he recalls how all those years ago, he and seungwoo gazed out towards the sea, falling in love with the exhilarating thrill of seafaring, and falling in love with each other.</p><p> </p><p>there's another light, loving laugh that escapes seungwoo’s lips. “i do,” he chuckles, “we were just two teenagers who had nobody but each other.” and for a moment, it feels like a blast to the past, another secret moment between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m glad that it was you,” seungyoun comments, with a soft smile that absolutely melts seungwoo’s heart. “though i wish you’d stop calling me your highness like you’re just another subject,” and they laugh, because those years a long past and now they’re men, who travel the seas together, triumphing over pirates and perilous waves.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll never stop calling you your highness,” he replies, before nudging the prince on the shoulder, “just like how i’ll never stop being by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>after that, they’re left in a comfortable silence, watching the way the glorious sun passes below the horizon, pinks, oranges, and purples painting the sky and water. </p><p> </p><p>“do you think there's someone out there for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“i think so,” the older man easily says, “and I have a feeling that you’ll meet them sooner than you expect.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>there’s a prince, who sails in his ship just above the surface, a tall man who has dazzling, striking features and an even more handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul thinks this prince shines even brighter than the stars that first captured his eye when he broke the surface for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>he commandeers a ship named <em> ‘the angel,’ </em> which hangyul presumes is quite fitting for a man with such flawless skin and remarkable beauty, who stands confidently at the helm of his ship as the sea’s mist rains upon him and makes his chest glisten like the finest of pearls.</p><p> </p><p>he’s nothing like the humans that hangyul learns about in mer fairy tales and stories: far from the gnashing teeth and barbaric nature and evil intent.</p><p> </p><p>he looks pure, enthralling, and makes hangyul fall in love at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul wants to know more about the prince, who smiles, yells, and laughs along with his men, who brushes damp hair back with delicate fingers, who spars with his men with ease as he evades strikes and disarms his opponents.</p><p> </p><p>and even though it’s seemingly only chance that allows hangyul to catch a glimpse of the beautiful smile when he first breaks the surface, taking in large breaths of crisp air, a slight burn down his throat without the usual water that used to surround him, hangyul believes that it’s <em> fate </em> that leads him to his prince, that urges and calls him to the surface so he can admire the beauty of man.</p><p> </p><p>he keeps his distance at first, staying far from the man’s ship, in fear of getting caught or killed, because he never knows how evil the humans are, and wants to observe first, admire from afar as a fascination like his is forbidden and almost impossible.</p><p> </p><p>he watches on as the beautiful prince sails his ship with ease, looking as comfortable with the water as a mer. </p><p> </p><p>it’s fascinating to simple watch, to see how humans interact. </p><p> </p><p>humans are so alike mer, but so different. because for bonds with each other, ones that even with distance, hangyul can tell that his handsome prince has something <em> special </em> with another man in his crew.</p><p> </p><p>they gaze at each other with such affection, smile at each other differently than how they smile at other humans. there’s a clear connection between the two of them, and sometimes it feels inappropriate to watch them because of how intimate they are.</p><p> </p><p>at first, it makes him sad, because it makes hangyul remember that two different species can’t possibly fall in love, and it makes him ashamed for taking a fancy of a human.</p><p> </p><p>but he treads the line of danger, swims closer and closer to the vessel with each and every time that he ventures to the surface, and with the closing distance between them, the mer prince thinks he falls deeper and deeper in love.</p><p> </p><p>he learns that the prince’s name is seungyoun, and the other man’s name is seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>and as the mer continues to stealthily break the water just besides the ship before retreating under the waters to escape suspicion, he picks up on valuable information.</p><p> </p><p>the two men aren’t lovers, but best of friends, platonic in their feelings. it quells the jealousy in his heart, and makes hangyul happy that his prince, <em> seungyoun </em>, has someone to follow and protect him. </p><p> </p><p>sometimes the prince gazes upon the water just as hangyul gazes at him, speaking to seungwoo about discovering new creatures that lurk below the waters.</p><p> </p><p>he speaks with wonder, in awe at the vast power of endless waters, and with a burning desire to find out more about the seas that he sails upon. </p><p> </p><p>the mer wonders how seungyoun’s face would light up with joy if he knew just how much life and beauty hid just below the water, wonders if the prince’s eyes would scrunch up into charming, bright crescent moons, if his lips would stretch out into a dazzling smile.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul falls in love with the prince, slowly but surely, because not only does his prince look as gorgeous as a dream, he is full of life, and becomes the exception to hangyul’s views of man.</p><p> </p><p>because seungyoun is not a monster, but a person, a being that hangyul just wants to learn more about.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul promises to himself that it won’t be the last time that he visits the world above, that even if he and his prince live in two different worlds, he'll always admire from afar, from where he is, just below the surface.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun finds a mysterious creature in the waters.</p><p> </p><p>at first, the think’s it's a trick of the light, perhaps a school of fish that reflect the bright light of the sun when he first spots a glimpse of a blazing coral, more of the rich color of the most high quality tangerines, that peeks just above the waters for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>so he looks upon the water once more, to see for himself once more or even correct a moment of hallucination. the waters seem clear, an intense field of nothing but <em> blue </em>, of the sea’s undulating waves.</p><p> </p><p>but once more, out in the distance, there’s a flash of brilliant orange, like the blazing sun, iridescent scales of a fish, but he’s quick enough to bring his spyglass to his eyes, just as he gets a crystal clear view of the tip of an orange and gold tail flicking above the water before disappearing into the blue abyss.</p><p> </p><p>and something about that moment, changes seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>the color of vivid marigold and metallic, pure gold is emblazoned in his eyes, bright as the sun if the creature was the star in the sky that is the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>it’s <em> beautiful </em>, and seungyoun wishes to see that magical color once more.</p><p> </p><p>he stands at the edge of his ship, looking, waiting, observing, and only occasionally does he ever see just a whisper of that alluring glimmer. </p><p> </p><p>at first, it’s from far away, and he either has to scan the horizon and far seas for just a hint of the retreating creature through his lens, and even then, the thrill only lasts for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>it becomes somewhat of an obsession, an amplified version of his childhood thirst for knowledge that blossoms with the mere <em> chance </em> of possibly finding a mythical creature that’s only even been described by dead men and sailor’s tales. </p><p> </p><p>he brings his notebook now when he’s on deck, spending free time immortalizing every single snapshot of the being in ink and paper, quick yet detailed sketches of what seems to be the ends of a fish tail, though larger, thicker, and longer than any fish that he’s known.</p><p> </p><p>the sea calls to him, the being calls for him to be discovered; he just knows it, because there’s a pull in his blood, and makes him spend less and less time on land, more eager to set sail once more so that he could search the waters again.</p><p> </p><p>and with weeks, months passing, he gains notebooks upon notebooks of drawings, information and notes of the creature.</p><p> </p><p>the time seems to make the creature warm up to him as well, as he sometimes catches a shine of a majestic tail right beside his ship, before it retreats back into the water, seemingly weaving around and below his very vessel.</p><p> </p><p>it’s as if he’s fallen in love with the sea all over again, except this time, the subject of his affections is what lies beyond, the being that resides just below the surface with beautiful scales and seemingly curious actions.</p><p> </p><p>he wants to know more, and one day, hopes that he can turn myth into reality.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“demon,” hangyul calls into the dark cave, unfazed by the pitch black before him that taunts him, or the multitudes of bones and skeletons that litter the floor. “i've come to make a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>and though he may be a prince, regal stature and glittering scales, it doesn't overshadow the fact that he’s a warrior, who has defended his people and earned his reputation as a fearsome hunter and master of the blade. </p><p> </p><p>a beautiful face emerges from the darkness, half man, half shadowy, black matter, with tendrils of pitch black that beckon him forwards. </p><p> </p><p>“a prince?” comes the low drawl. “oh, no, a <em> bastard </em> prince,” he laughs as he takes a closer look and hangyul, swimming around him in slow circles, examining him like a subject. </p><p> </p><p>hangyul says nothing, letting the creature continue his little speech. </p><p> </p><p>“to what do i owe the pleasure of the prince lee hangyul himself requesting my services?” the cave goes dark, only illuminated by the mysterious, glowing orb of light suspended above the demon’s outstretched hands, and the water turns ice cold, making hangyul’s skin crawl with an unnerving trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>“i have a…” hangyul trails off, looking for the appropriate words to use with the demon. “i have a request to make of you.” it’s not his most eloquent, but it conveys his needs, and doesn’t reveal much about his intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m quite shocked that the fabled prince would come to a humble denizen of the darkness, a demon such as i.” the demon comments, urging hangyul to follow him deeper and deeper into the cave. </p><p> </p><p>and then the demon suddenly halts, whipping around to observe the prince once more. “you don’t seem so scared, prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“i fear none,” hangyul easily responds, gesturing at the sword in his hand. “and i’ve come to learn that an unforgiving hand is the best way to shut the mouths of those who look down upon me.”</p><p> </p><p>the demon smiles, and even though he’s stunning, with a small face and large, innocent eyes, many would know that in their world, beauty is a disguise for death, a trap to tempt those who lust, and snuff their pathetic lives out.</p><p> </p><p>“i quite like you, prince,” the cave suddenly illuminates with a flick of the wrist from the demon, and hangyul notices how they’re no longer in the long, meandering cave, but a large and wide space, a room of sorts, that has an array of glittering stones and gems, skulls of men and mer.</p><p> </p><p>he comes close, until their faces almost touch and large, ominous eyes meet hangyul’s.</p><p> </p><p>“so what is it that you desire, little prince?” a little smile turns into a grin, and the demon’s alluring, plush lips are replaced by a mouth full of gnashing, razor sharp teeth, a wild look in the eyes that hisses right in his ear, intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul keeps his gaze true, because he doesn’t fear the demonic being before him, seemingly gazing into the eyes of death himself. </p><p> </p><p>“i want to be human,” hangyul says, “can you do that?” </p><p> </p><p>the demon laughs, “i can do that, and so much <em> more, </em> prince,” before he conjures an elegant knife, presumably made out of bone, and caresses hangyul’s smooth cheek with it.</p><p> </p><p><em> “all that matters is the price you’re willing to pay for it. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>the prince does nothing, doesn’t flinch or react to the action, which he assumes is just trying to get a rise out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll do anything,” he admits, before seeing the look of piqued interest in the demon’s eyes. “<em> within reason.” </em></p><p> </p><p>the demon holds the knife out, prompting hangyul to take the mysterious weapon from the man’s hands. it’s heavier than expected, hums with an ominous energy that makes him question just how powerful the demon is. </p><p> </p><p>“if you want to be a human, then the price is to taste the flesh of the being that you desire to be.”</p><p> </p><p>hangyul’s blood freezes, knowing the implications of the demon’s words. </p><p> </p><p>for the mer, tasting flesh is <em> dangerous </em>, because it’s taboo to eat humans, a perversion of natural law that turns them into disgusting, bloodthirsty creatures that take to the surface and lure men to their deaths, addicted to the sweet blood and supple flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“and if you desire to be a human this much, then slit his throat with this knife, take a sinful taste of forbidden flesh, come back to me, and i’ll grant you your wish.”</p><p> </p><p>but hangyul prides himself for his restraint, his will of steel, so how much is the death of a man in exchange for the chance to walk on land, to live in the same world as the prince that’s captured his heart?</p><p> </p><p>“so what do you say, little prince?” the demon’s eyes are challenging, curious, and tempting. “<em> afraid? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>the mer’s eyes narrow, “no. i’m not afraid.” because it will be worth it. won’t it? </p><p> </p><p>and as he agrees with the dark voice in his mind that tempts him, beckons him to do evil, the knife in his hand seems to get excited, vibrating with bloodlust.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re far more interesting than i gave you credit for, prince.” the demon says, seemingly appreciative of how adamant he is. “i’ll be even more impressed with you if you complete the deed.”</p><p> </p><p>the doubt and teasing tone that laces the demon’s words make hangyul’s blood boil, fingers tightening around the evil blade. </p><p> </p><p>“consider your deed done, demon.” hangyul says, confident. “i’ll feast on a human’s body,” he hisses, pulling close to the creature, “and when i do, i’ll be back. and i expect you to hold your end of the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>the demon calls out to him as he takes his leave, “only time will tell if you can resist the call of your primal side, prince.” </p><p> </p><p>and when the brilliant orange, almost gold shine of the prince’s scales disappears from his sight, the demon, wooseok, can only laugh.</p><p> </p><p><em> because no mer has ever tasted the </em>   <em>sweet</em> <em> flesh of man and stayed sane </em>.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“would you call me crazy if i told you that mermaids exist, seungwoo?” seungyoun says on a fine night with gentle waters and a wonderful sky.</p><p> </p><p>seungwoo holds his flask of wine, pensive. “no,” he hums, “i’d never doubt you, your highness.” the slow waves make the ship beneath them rock with the same tranquil undulation, a comforting and soothing feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“are you just humoring me?” he asks, raising an elegant eyebrow at his companion. it’s past midnight, the moon shining white, ethereal, ghostly across the glassy waters. “i may be a prince, but disagreement is welcome,” seungyoun adds, “a subject that merely follows is one who dooms both himself and his prince.”</p><p> </p><p>the older laughs, “i’m the sensible one between us,” and he gestures out into the great unknown of the sea before them. “sirens exist, so why not mermaids?”</p><p> </p><p>“you have a point,” seungyoun says, laughing along. but then he looks at the dark blue abyss below them, head hanging over the edge of the railing where they stand, “but i <em> believe </em> that there’s a mermaid out there, that i’ve been chasing what seems to be a figment of my imagination turned reality.”</p><p> </p><p>“and this mermaid, have you seen it?” </p><p> </p><p>there’s no offense to the words, just pure curiosity, because men at sea sometimes have overactive imaginations, when the spirits and liquor turn tales into truth, when the world becomes blurred and distorted like a dream.</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun turns to seungwoo, eyes full of longing. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve seen <em> him </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>the prince whispers, too caught up in his mind that thinks of a beautiful, golden tail, ones with an orange lustre like the finest of gems. “and he’s nothing short of mesmerizing.”</p><p> </p><p>seungwoo looks in seungyoun’s eyes, and he sees the way the man’s eyes speak volumes more than his soft voice, louder than the wind that whistles with the waves, and louder than the ship that silently approaches them from afar, an assassin in the shades of night.</p><p> </p><p>“be careful, your highness,” he warns, “because all men of the seas know that the ocean’s beauty is a magnificent thing, and also a sign of <em> death </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> red. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>crimson red bleeds into the seas, the dark waters are poisoned with the blood that slowly spreads in the sea.</p><p> </p><p>it’s the blood of humans, and the little taste of the contaminated water attracts the creatures of the sea towards two ships that are set ablaze, a brilliant orange and intense heat that lights up the surrounding areas.</p><p> </p><p>fish and sharks alike gather arounds the contraptions of man, hypnotized. they wait along the edges of the ships, jaws awaiting for bodies of slain men to fall into the water, for them to rip the body to pieces, to taste the sweet flesh of the human, the destroyers, the self proclaimed gods that claim to rule the seas and the lands.</p><p> </p><p>and yet in water, man is simply prey.</p><p> </p><p>like the other creatures who look for a meal, lurks something larger, a being that swims with a determined intent as it does not wait like other fish, but makes large circles around the perimeter, examining the waters, taking quick glances above the inky waves, a <em> predator </em>.</p><p> </p><p>breaking the surface has sound bursting in the mer’s ears, frantic yells and screams of humans as they fight; the metallic sounds of swords colliding, the low roar of waves and the silent hum of the wood on fire.</p><p> </p><p>the corpses of unfamiliar men are thrown off deck, and the mer gather’s that his prince has been attacked by pirates, and the humans fight to the death, minds too clouded by their own pride and avarice to remember that no human rules the sea, and nature triumphs over men each and every time.</p><p> </p><p>and it’s under the waters that hangyul feels the sinister temptation for the first time, because the blood of humans smells as sweet as honey, rich in iron and alluring to his senses. it unearths a deadly clawing at the back of his throat, that urges him to join the creatures who fervently pick the flesh off of bone.</p><p> </p><p>but hangyul is a prince, a mer of refined taste, and knows that the dead is not what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>he wants a human, alive, so that he can taste the fear in their blood, tear into a still beating heart, and slit the throat with his own hands.</p><p> </p><p>the dagger that the demon gifted him <em> hums </em>, pleased with his intentions, excited for his lust to kill and finish his deed.</p><p> </p><p>and the mer prince lets the haze of scarlet red fill his sight, sink into his bones like a curse, but doesn’t let it cloud his mind or his heart. because he can’t afford to lose himself to the call of lust, to the desire that paints the back of his throat and the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>he is above mindless creatures; he fears <em> none </em>.</p><p> </p><p>and so rises to the surface once more, to look above and search for a <em> proper </em> meal: one that will still be thrashing as it hits the water.</p><p> </p><p>he hears the low, bellowing curses of a plump human, portly and active, who gnashes his teeth and snarls at <em> his </em> prince. even without the animalistic lust in his system, hangyul hates this human, and wants to rip the man into pieces for ever sullying his prince’s with such an unsightly presence.</p><p> </p><p>the ugly human and seungyoun match their swords, an elegant yet forceful dance of blades that make a beautiful melody that rings in hangyul’s sensitive ears. </p><p> </p><p>hangyul lays in wait, cursed dagger in one hand, letting the evil that exudes from the material seep into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>he examines the human’s duel, watches the way their eyes narrow and the sweat drips from their skin, feet making intricate evasions, patterns of steps as fast as their hurried breaths.</p><p> </p><p>the ugly human is good, but seungyoun is <em> better </em>.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>blood thrums in his veins, beckoning his breath, making his muscles ache with every hit he blocks.</p><p> </p><p>the captain of the enemy ship is no simple spar. his skills demand the utmost attention from seungyoun’s calculating eyes and sharp blade, but the adrenaline in his body gives him the burst of youthful energy that helps him push his opponent closer and closer to the edge of his ship.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> damn you, prince!” </em></p><p> </p><p>the pirate won’t stop swearing, filth running from his teeth because seungyoun has the upper hand, that even at his young age, he’s a tried and true warrior, a scholar of the blade who bows to none. </p><p> </p><p>they parry, slash and stab at each other, pushing and pulling, dodging blades as they swing close. it’s a battle of wits, will and pride on the line. their feet step closer and closer to the edge, eliciting stronger strikes from seungyoun, and desperate ones from the pirate.</p><p> </p><p>to be victorious, he needs to think smart, stray away from the ordinary, and so he strikes wide, so suddenly that it seems like a misjudgement on his part, leaving himself wide open. and when his adversary raises his sword, intent on dealing the finishing blow, seungyoun moves faster, plants a foot to the man’s chest, and <em> kicks </em>. </p><p> </p><p>the captain is only one of many killed by seungyoun tonight, the prince with a blade covered in blood, unforgiving and confident. </p><p> </p><p>he walks to the edge, to watch the man get eaten alive by the sea creatures that he knows have been attracted by all the bloodshed, little fish that nip like birds, and fearsome sharks that feast like wild tigers.</p><p> </p><p>the night is still young, probably an hour or so away from sunrise, so all he can see is illuminated by the embers of the enemy ship that burns, and the pure white light of the moon. </p><p> </p><p>there’s screams and struggles the sounds of the captain attempting to swim away, and seungyoun smiles, the sick satisfaction of letting the oceans clean up his victories soothing his beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>but as the man thrashes in the water, tries to stay afloat, the prince sees a hand emerge from the black abyss, violently clamping around the pirate’s mouth before the man is dragged under the surface, and all is silent.</p><p> </p><p>his blood runs cold, because seungyoun sees a flash of vibrant orange and gold escaping into the depths, <em> taking </em> the man, before the waters settle, and the oceans are sated. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>the taste of man is <em>sweet.</em></p><p> </p><p>it's ambrosia, food fit for gods, because blood is thicker than water, and makes for a delicious, hearty wine that warms hangyul’s throat, aromatic and strong as it coats the tongue, fills the palette and paints his lips.</p><p> </p><p>struggle makes the forbidden deed enjoyable, because there’s a poetic justice that validates hangyul, as he kills the man who dares to threaten his prince. in a way, it gives him a little connection to his prince, a motivation to go through with his sin.</p><p> </p><p>the man thrashes in his hold, kicking and scratching, attempting to swim away as if their life but that's okay, because hangyul’s always played with his food.</p><p> </p><p>once he’s brought them far away from the surface, he feasts.</p><p> </p><p>limbs still fight to attempt an escape, but hangyul keeps an iron, vice like grip over the man’s mouth that struggles to breathe and begs for just another sip of air, and only inhales more water, filling his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>hangyul tilts the man’s head back, uses his other arm to raise the demonic blade, and <em> cuts. </em></p><p> </p><p>skin cuts like butter under the knife, body going limp and the water around them drenched in sweet, <em>sweet</em> fear. the mer latches on to the slit throat, drinking and tasting the red liquid, almost drunk on it’s saccharine flavor.</p><p> </p><p>he can taste the man’s dying emotions, the fear that rippled through the man’s nerves and his into his blood, terror almost like an exquisite topping to the perfect dessert. </p><p> </p><p>his teeth sink into the flesh of the man’s shoulder, breaking skin like paper, igniting a primal hunger within him that has him ravenous, addicted to the supple texture and the way the flesh almost melts on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p><em> this </em> is the curse, the reason why eating humans turn the mer into disgusting sirens. hangyul understands from the way he can’t stop eating, can’t stop tearing into the body with his teeth and with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>and the delicacy is the man’s heart, sinewy, rich with that irresistible taste, still warm and almost beating, pulsing with life.</p><p> </p><p>sweet as sugar, feeds the revolting hunger that formerly lay dormant within him for so long. the intense flavor that has him coming back for more and more, to let the taste of delicious fear hit the tip of his tongue and send his mind into overdrive.</p><p> </p><p>the water around him bleeds with clouds of crimson and obscures his vision, leaving him seeing nothing but red, but hangyul doesn’t need to see to continue to satisfy his lust.</p><p> </p><p>he lets no piece of the corpse go to waste. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>the enemy ship goes up in flames on his command, and it leaves only seungyoun on deck, with the moon as the witness for a night where the seas arre stained with the blood of their enemies, and his own vessel just a little heavier with more gold.</p><p> </p><p>his other men opted to head in, still hearty after a surprise attack from pirates, but just weary from the long hours and post battle exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>but the prince can’t sleep, because he knows that he won’t be able to forget the sight of the hands bursting from the water, claiming the man into his water grave. </p><p> </p><p>he <em> knows </em> that it was the mermaid that he’s been fascinated with, and something about the day makes his skin tingle with unease, emotions indescribable.</p><p> </p><p>is it fear? thrill? or perhaps a captivation with the knowledge that the mermaid seemed to wait below the waters near him?</p><p> </p><p>all he knows is that things will never be the same.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“and so the little prince returns,” the demon announces to empty stone walls, not expecting the arrival of the mer prince at all. “though i suppose you <em> did </em> say that you would succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>like before, he beckons hangyul close, inspecting every single inch of skin and scales; curious. </p><p> </p><p>“but the question is,” he begins, “how do humans taste, prince?” </p><p> </p><p>and hangyul laughs, because after all he’s done and all the sin he’s committed, he doesn’t even pretend to be brave in front of the demon, feels like he could kill him with the blink of an eye as well.</p><p> </p><p>“they taste delicious, like the finest of delicacies, succulent and fresh,” he says, pulling out the cursed knife to return to the dark creature that it belongs to. “and they taste even better right as the light leaves their eyes, as their life is snuffed out by my own two hands.”</p><p> </p><p>elegant fingers take the blade from hangyul’s hands and bring it up for thorough inspection. “i’ll be honest with you, little prince,” the demon utters as the blade disappears into a dark shadow that scatters like a spooked school of fish.</p><p> </p><p>“i had no expectations for you to return,” he admits, seemingly a little guilty or at least bashful of his intentions. “i believed that a pretty little prince like you would come to me, and then be cursed to a life of being a wretched siren on the rocky shores above due to your desires.”</p><p> </p><p>“but i’m here,” hangyul says, as if he doesn’t have the ghostly remnants of blood and flesh on his teeth and hands. </p><p> </p><p>the demon laughs, ethereal features clearly masking a hint of intrigue. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, you returned, and i’m very impressed with you, prince, because you resisted the darkness and the call of flesh, tasted temptation and still came out unscathed and as regal as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“so i’d like to apologize,” the demon says as he gestures for hangyul to close the distance between them, waiting for the mer. “and in my apology, i’ll make an amendment to your wish.”</p><p> </p><p>the prince’s eyes shoot up, full brows furrowed and concerned. “an amendment?” he whispers, though he keeps his emotions as concealed as he can.</p><p> </p><p>“not a detrimental one, so don’t worry,” the demon snaps a finger, plunges them in frigid cold and darkness. </p><p> </p><p>the space around them seems to shift, something eerie and disorienting, as hangyul hears nothing but silence, feels nothing but cold.</p><p> </p><p>and then a blue flame ignites in the water, illuminating just enough to see all of the demon, but beyond that, simply an an endless abyss that almost threatens to consume them into the darkness if not for the pale blue light that kisses their skin.</p><p> </p><p>“you’ve proven yourself to be an outlier, and i no longer doubt your being, or your desire.”</p><p> </p><p>the flame splits into two, and the twin embers orbit an invisible sun, cyclical.</p><p> </p><p>“so i shall grant you your wish of becoming human, but i will gift you duality, the chance to live beyond the singular life that regular creatures are confined to.”</p><p> </p><p>two turns to four, and the flames grow larger with the division, an almost mesmerizing display of demonic powers.</p><p> </p><p>“i give you choice, little prince: the choice to swim in the seas and walk on land at your own will, because a soul such as yours is far too powerful to be trapped in one world.”</p><p> </p><p>hangyul isn’t convinced. because demons always want more than suffering for their prices, and deals that are too simple seem like the perfect time to take advantage of hope.</p><p> </p><p>“and the caveat?”</p><p> </p><p>he’s met with a disappointed gaze from across the orbiting flames. </p><p> </p><p>“there <em> is </em> no caveat.” the demon tilts a curious head at him, pretty and large eyes feigning innocence. “i’ve come to appreciate you, little prince, because you are an outlier like me, always a surprise; one who has potential in their blood, an aura that separates them from the rest of the ordinary.”</p><p> </p><p>when hangyul doesn’t answer, the demon continues, and four flames turn into eight.</p><p> </p><p>“and we, the beautiful and extraordinary, should only help each other, shouldn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>it seems like life always seems to find the perfect opportunities to stab seungyoun in the back, waiting until the most ordinary and serene days before turning his world upside down, a feeling not far from being plunged into paralyzing, icy waters. </p><p> </p><p>pirate attacks are one thing, something seungyoun’s trained all his life in sword fighting lessons for. combined with a talented and even more loyal crew, occasionally spilling blood is the least of their worries. </p><p> </p><p>he can control the outcome of attacks, something based solely on his own physical capabilities, but he can’t control the forces of nature, like the storm that turns the once glittering waters into a mighty beast, raging waves that crash and almost throw the crew into the hungry waters.</p><p> </p><p>the ocean is wild, uncontrollable, and unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>violent winds and giant waves that collide and consume each other sends them off course. the heavy gale sends them west and even their sails cannot change the direction of their ship, at the mercy of whichever way the wind and waters determine for them.</p><p> </p><p>it sends the ship towards the rocky isles where the siren lay, waiting for unfortunate ships who either have no knowledge of the dangers, sail into their little death trap without a thought, or for the forces of nature to send an unlucky ship their way.</p><p> </p><p>the prince knows their fate, only able to brace himself as he tries to keep them afloat, and as seungwoo attempts to miraculously divert their path to certain death.</p><p> </p><p>but miracles are miracles, and they can only really be fortunate for the way the dark skies spill no torrential rain, and only has them fighting with the wind and waters.</p><p> </p><p>“seungwoo,” the prince calls out from the wheel, watching as his dear companion pulls at the ropes controlling the sails, desperate. “is this the end?”</p><p> </p><p>a large wall of water slams into the hull of the ship, sending the older man tumbling into the railings. he gets up, muscles and adrenaline pushing his body against the gale, until he reaches the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“it seems so, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>they’ve already told the rest of their men the cold hard truth; that the storm was going to send their ship to the rocks, winds too powerful to control, waters too ravenous. and they told the men to go below deck, to prepare to cover their ears as to resist the call of the siren, to prepare to fight against their inevitable and inescapable end.</p><p> </p><p>it’s a matter of minutes before their ship will enter the rocks, the graveyard of shipwrecks and sea faring men. </p><p> </p><p>seungyoun is no fool, knows that there could be the slightest chance of survival if fate plays their cards just right.</p><p> </p><p>the rocks are resilient against the waves, the waters are calmer near the isles, and winds never seem to touch ships once they are in proximity of the sirens, something they believe to be the work of evil magic of some sorts, but if they can resist the call of the sirens, refuse to listen to their songs, then perhaps they can narrowly escape death.</p><p> </p><p>“you know the plan, right?” seungyoun says, “before we have to cover our ears and hope for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>seungwoo looks over to the prince, seeing the calmer waters and rocky shores just ahead, the figure of sirens awaiting. </p><p> </p><p>“i do,” he replies, just a little louder than the winds around them. “and i hope you know that if this is the end, i’m glad that it’s with you.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>sirens are disgusting, grotesque amalgamations of beast and mer, deformed claws and teeth from years of hunting, of desperation and addiction to flesh.</p><p> </p><p>they’re cursed to lose the beauty and the grace of the mer, and they turn into dangerous creatures, who can lure men in, spinning the perfect spider’s web before they strike.</p><p> </p><p>but no siren is a match for hangyul, who’s sword cuts through them with ease, metal cutting apart the gnashing teeth and strikes from frenzied hands that attempt to fight him off. </p><p> </p><p>they reside in the waters, just off the shores where they can conceal their discolored scales and non human tail. swimming in waters and keeping all of their threatening features beneath the water.</p><p> </p><p>hangyul has no time to waste, because he sees the way his prince’s ship approaches the revolting creatures, cutting them down like they’re nothing and painting the shore red with their tainted, evil blood.</p><p> </p><p>just as he’s about to pierce the final siren with his royal blade, the creature seems to give up, lose the fight in its eyes, merely watching as hangyul launches towards it with a strong flick of his tail.</p><p> </p><p>his sword breaks skin, stabs clean through the siren’s heart, and on it’s dying breath, it points at hangyul, whispering, <em> laughing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> you too, are cursed, prince.” </em></p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>silence, which used to be calming, is now uncomfortable, as the waves make the ship lurch, propel towards the shores.</p><p> </p><p>but the waters are empty, though tumultuous as the ship narrowly evades colliding with the gigantic rocks that jut out of the sea, creating a maze of stone that has seungyoun steering the ship with all of his might, glad that with the more calm waters, he can control the ship better.</p><p> </p><p>the wax in his ears does surprisingly well to drench him in silence, but he ends up taking a look beside him where seungwoo is, just to make sure that the other man is there. </p><p> </p><p>by the time the ship is almost at the little island of stone and sand, the pair notice that the shore is a gruesome crimson, stained with blood and littered with corpses. </p><p> </p><p>it makes the their hearts stop, because it seems like a grim omen of what’s to come, until the bodies come closer to view and instead of legs, there’s sort of serpentine, aquatic tails on the corpses instead of legs.</p><p> </p><p>they look at each other, confused.</p><p> </p><p>because the water is no longer blue, yet calm, the only sirens in sight are those that are long gone and dead, organs and limbs on display before them.</p><p> </p><p>and then there’s a brilliant flash of gold, a sheen of gold that flashes just to the left of the ship, in shallow waters. </p><p> </p><p>seungyoun can only watch as a magnificent creature, the one he’s been searching for all this time, swims to the shore, to break the surface. </p><p> </p><p>the torso is that of a man; beautiful warm, honey brown hair that drips with the water as he emerges from the water. his skin is flawless, perfectly sunkissed and his features are sharp; muscles seemingly sculpted.</p><p> </p><p>just below is his tail, where the skin of his torso seems to blend into a vibrant canvas of scales that kicks in the water, bringing the mermaid closer to shore.</p><p> </p><p>it’s almost like magic, as the marigold seems to melt away as he pushes farther and farther up the rocky beach, a transformation that leaves the being with a pair of legs, standing boldly on the shore with a regal sword stabbed into the sand as he seemingly steadies himself.</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun’s breath is taken away, because the man below is absolutely <em> stunning, </em> the final piece to his sketches, the embodiment of sailor’s tales, and he truly exists. </p><p> </p><p>the man stands, waiting, staring at seungyoun as the ship finally stops, waters pushing the front right into the sand, where it halts. </p><p> </p><p>and for some reason, he wants to run to the mysterious man who awaits below on the sand, wants to come face to face with the being that’s plagued his dreams and existed in the corners of his vision.</p><p> </p><p>so he does, takes a look at seungwoo before he climbs down the side of the ship, scaling the ropes with ease before he drops down onto the ground, eyes locked onto the man who stands only feet away, separated by the bodies of slain sirens that lay, washed up by the tide.</p><p> </p><p>their eyes meet, and seungyoun’s heart surges, captivated by the beauty of the man before him. </p><p> </p><p>and seungyoun pulls out the wax from his ears as he approaches, and the sounds of the world fill the silence in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>the man smiles, inviting, comforting, <em> loving </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “and we finally meet, prince.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>legs are odd, difficult to balance on and even hold himself up, so hangyul chooses to stand where he is, one hand on the hilt of his sword, admiring the sheer beauty of seungyoun, who walks towards him, seemingly just as enraptured as the mer prince. </p><p> </p><p>they stand face to face, and their eyes never leave each other’s, hands grasping at each other, holding tightly as if they’re afraid of the moment fading away, as if they want to prove to themselves that the moment isn’t a dream.</p><p> </p><p>it’s seungyoun who speaks first, “you’re real,” he whispers, and hangyul thinks that the prince has such a sweet, melodic voice that makes his heart swell with adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“i am, seungyoun.”</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun’s taller than him, gorgeous in his bodyline and in his dazzling smile. “you know who i am?” he asks, in awe, because the </p><p> </p><p>hangyul giggles, a hearty a rich laughter. “i do,” he says,” you’re a prince, aren’t you?” seungyoun laughs along, the light and higher pitch a perfect complement to hangyul’s lower tone.</p><p> </p><p>“i <em> am </em> a prince,” he replies. a tentative hand comes up to stroke hangyul’s cheek, reverent and gentle as a feather. “and i want to know all there is about you.”</p><p> </p><p>the mer’s cheeks flush red, his own hand coming up to clasp around the one that rests on his face, cool against seungyoun’s warm skin. </p><p> </p><p>“and i want to know everything about you as well‒”</p><p> </p><p>a blade swings down from beside seungyoun, hangyul barely able to pull his own sword from the sand and block the strike. </p><p> </p><p>the human prince is pushed backwards, seungwoo between them with a rapier pointed right at hangyul, defensive.</p><p> </p><p>“keep your hands off the prince, <em> monster!” </em> he yells, though hangyul holds out his own longsword in opposition, teeth gritted.</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun attempts to calm the older, to no avail. “stop it! he’s safe!” he’s easily shoved behind him, seungwoo using his larger frame to his advantage in blocking him. </p><p> </p><p>“who’s to say that he isn’t a siren, tempting you before he kills you!” </p><p> </p><p>and it’s then that seungyoun becomes aware of the situation, the corpses of the siren on the ground, the gore and blood that contaminates the water, and the way a mythical being, who they <em> don’t </em> know the intentions of.</p><p> </p><p>and even if hangyul’s legs feel weak, as if they’d buckle at any given second, he holds his ground and his chin high, keeping his refined stature. </p><p> </p><p>“if i wanted to kill your prince, his head would already be on the ground,” hangyul says with narrowed eyes, “you should thank me, human, because i killed all those cursed sirens so you and your crew <em> wouldn’t </em> get eaten.”</p><p> </p><p>he tilts a sword at the bloody carnage around them, making his point. </p><p> </p><p>“and for your information, i am not a siren, but a mer.” he growls, angered. </p><p> </p><p>seungwoo seems pleased enough with his answer, dropping his arm and skillfully sheathing his blade. </p><p> </p><p>“i have my eyes on you, <em> mer. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>they’re in seungyoun’s private quarters, seated upon the silk sheets that cover the prince’s bed, legs hanging off the end. </p><p> </p><p>“you still haven’t told me your name,” seungyoun shyly comments, though their fingers are intertwined. </p><p> </p><p>hangyul laughs, swinging his feet experimentally as he replies. “my name is hangyul, and i am a prince, just as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve seen you before,” seungyoun admits, passing the shorter male one of his leather bound journals, urging the prince to open it. “i’ve only ever seen your tail and yet i fell in love with you; looked for you as much as i could.”</p><p> </p><p>curious fingers flip through pages upon pages of detailed sketches, amazed. “these are drawings of me?” hangyul marvels, looking at each and every single stroke of ink against paper, imagining seungyoun bent over his desk, meticulously drawing <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“they are,” seungyoun waits for hangyul to close the journal, eager to talk more with the object of his affections. </p><p> </p><p>“i started drawing them ever since the day i first saw you. i wanted to prove to myself that i wasn’t just seeing things, that the stories i grew up hearing were actually true.”</p><p> </p><p>and it makes hangyul’s skin flush with an attractive light pink glow. “i’m glad we share the same burning curiosity for what lies beyond our own worlds. when i first saw you, i think my heart almost stopped,” hangyul laughs, thinking back to the past, full over pining from afar and forbidden love. </p><p> </p><p>seungyoun stares at him, attentive, a signal to continue speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“i was so frustrated, that i could only watch you from afar, that i was confined to being below the surface, wishing to be a part of your world.” hangyul’s eyes fall, a little downcast. “but i’m here now,” he smiles, bitter. “i finally found a way to reach out to you, and it seems like my actions weren’t in vain.”</p><p> </p><p>there’s an obvious change in the mer’s demeanor, one that makes seungyoun’s heart hurt, because it sounds as if hangyul’s hiding something deeper, something that claws away at his conscience. </p><p> </p><p>so seungyoun does what he can, reaches out to cup hangyul’s beautiful face between the palms of his hands, intent on grazing deeply into the mer’s beautiful dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“i would hope that at the very least, i could quell whatever’s troubling you,” he whispers, bringing him in for a soft kiss, though hangyul pulls away right before their lips can touch.</p><p> </p><p>“no, you don’t understand,” the mer whispers, eyes glassy, full of unshed tears. “you don’t understand the things i’ve done, and how i’m scared to taint your shining light with my own sins.”</p><p> </p><p>he thinks of the deal with the demon, the blood he shed to live a dream, to live alongside seungyoun, considers the thought that perhaps his methods were wrong, that seungyoun’s adoration would simply fade like an illusion once he finds out the cost of hangyul’s human form. </p><p> </p><p>“then make me understand,” the human implores, “let me know your secrets, because i know that whatever plagues your mind, we can overcome.”</p><p> </p><p>a single tear falls from hangyul’s eyes, a burning rivulet of pain, of regrets, and of trepidation. </p><p> </p><p>“mer can’t turn into humans at will as i can, seungyoun.” the guilt forces the mer to close his eyes, afraid of seeing seungyoun’s reaction to his words. </p><p> </p><p>the human prince, merely swipes a gentle finger across his cheek, wiping away hangyul’s tears.</p><p> </p><p>“i made a deal riddled with death to gain what i have now,” he chokes out, low voice wavering like a sail in the wind. “could you still stand to love me if you knew the price of my abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“you have to tell me the price, hangyul‒”</p><p> </p><p>“i feasted on a human, pulled him under the waters and snuffed the life out of his body with my own teeth and fingers!”</p><p> </p><p>the hands that hold his face go rigid, and tears fall from the mer’s eyes, uncontrollable. </p><p> </p><p>“i <em> am </em> a monster, as your companion says,” he whispers under his breath. “are you disgusted? do you wish to slay me, to lay me dead and bloodied on those rocky beaches with the sirens? could you ever let your lips touch mine? lips that have sinned?”</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun is silent, frozen, and hangyul, who used to fear none, now fears the uncertainty of his emotions, if his dear prince would accept him.</p><p> </p><p>“tell me your thoughts, seungyoun.” the silence eats away at hangyul’s mind, makes his heart race for all the wrong reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“slay me if you so wish, and i’ll understand your choices. i’m content enough having lived to spend these short few moments with you.”</p><p> </p><p>hangyul wonders if in another life, another world, they could live without struggle, where their love would come easy, where their love would be pure, innocent, and natural as breathing.</p><p> </p><p>he wonders if he would be better off concealing his sins from seungyoun, if telling his prince the truth was the wrong moment to be sincere. but he knows the guilt would have clawed its way out from chest, his heart that bleeds for seungyoun, the heart that would do anything for seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>“it was <em> you </em> that day, wasn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>seungyoun’s voice holds a reverential fear, having just processed just what hangyul’s words mean, yet he answers his own question.</p><p> </p><p>“it was you who killed the captain of the ship that i threw overboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes,” hangyul whispers, “i chose him because he wanted to hurt you, and i assumed that he was going to die anyways: if not by my hands then by the jaws of my fellow creatures of the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>hangyul cracks an eye open, to see a man before him who looks lost, conflicted. </p><p> </p><p>“does it disgust you, seungyoun?”</p><p> </p><p>the prince can only sigh, seemingly overwhelmed. “it troubles me.”</p><p> </p><p>“understandable.” </p><p> </p><p>but seungyoun suddenly crashes their lips together, and hangyul thinks that he’s hallucinating, because the kiss is soft even though their tongues are passionate, emotional as they sink deeper and deeper into each other’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m troubled, but i truly believe in giving you a chance, in giving <em> us </em> a chance,” the human whispers against his lips, and the words make hangyul’s soul burn, with loving passion that brings even more tears to his eyes, and has him pulling seungyoun down for a flurry of little pecks.</p><p> </p><p>“so tell me all about yourself, hangyul.” seungyoun pulls the mer into his lap, pulling him close until their chests touch, and they feel each other’s hearts beating in time.</p><p> </p><p>“tell me about all the things that make you pure, about the things that will make me fall in love with you, though i can’t deny that you’ve already stolen my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“you are not a monster, you’re <em> hangyul </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>there’s a prince, who sails in his ship just above the surface, a tall man who has dazzling, striking features and an even more handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>he sails across the seas in his ship, a gorgeous work of art crafted by the hands of masters and his own, a vessel that carries dreams of a young boy who used to look out into the ocean from the windows of a seaside palace.</p><p> </p><p>and this prince stands tall, proud and resolute even as the waters force the ship to lurch and lean.</p><p> </p><p>his skin is fair as porcelain, accented by his low cut shirt that’s wet with the ocean spray, revealing a glistening chest and damp hair that attractively falls over his forehead and eyes.</p><p> </p><p>he speaks with wonder, in awe at the vast power of endless waters, and with a burning desire to find out more about the seas that he sails upon. </p><p> </p><p>but he’s not alone, because beside him is another prince, who travels the seas with him, stands with their hands intertwined with each other.</p><p> </p><p>his companion is just as regal, a prince in the same, but wears a crown of a different kind, and though seemingly separated by two worlds, they match like the winds and the waters, one a breath of fresh air, of curiosity and airy laughter, and the other, mysterious like the ocean, and a tranquil yet chaotic beauty that never fails to dazzle men.</p><p> </p><p>and just below the surface, is the expanse of watery blue, that pushes and pulls the ship along the seas.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, seungyoun?”</p><p> </p><p>“kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>seungyoun tastes <em> sweet. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>: )))))))))</p><p>please comment!! you can go scream at me on twt @hangyuwu and @rynsngyl!!</p><p>please,, this took me so long to write i just want to know how it made u feel,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>